Brand Ambassadors
FAQ What is a Brand Ambassador exactly? There are several responsibilities of a BA but first and foremost they are a friendly extension of the admins who can’t possibly be everywhere all of the time. They act as an extra set of eyes and ears for us. In addition they assists in welcoming newbies to the site and showing them the ropes and answering any basic questions they may have, helping us to promote plug.dj around the world, assisting us with various marketing tasks, helping to pick new BA’s, ensuring the good name of plug.dj is upheld. They volunteer their own time to assist community members and make sure communities are supported. If you have questions (from how to DJ to where to go to make a feature request), they will help answer your questions or direct you to the right place! What can Brand Ambassadors do? They essentially have Room Manager privileges for all rooms on the site and are there to help maintain order. They can aid us in finding trouble-makers that may try to ruin plug.dj for others. They can help us in debugging the site at times. They may also get early access to new features to help us test them out and gather feedback. They also get access to any avatar they want, regardless of points! What can Brand Ambassadors NOT do? They are not immortal! And they most certainly should NOT abuse their powers.They should NOT cut in line to DJ ahead of their turn, they should NOT kick/ban people unjustly. They should not flaunt their powers and should not act with reckless regard. Projects Support Desk & Live Support Brand Ambassadors also have a specific group to answer support tickets, and help plug answer your questions as fast and helpful as possible. They’ve also have a live support community (plug.dj/support) where they can help answer support questions you have while you’re hanging out on the site. They answer support tickets and provide a live support feature to help you out in real-time. BA Hangouts They also host monthly event scheduled by BAs so you can swing by, play some tunes and meet the BAs you see around the site! Check out the calendar to find out when the events are occurring! Small Community Support Quite a few BAs have come together to make themselves available to smaller communities. They’re here to listen to the needs of the smaller communities and base their help on each individual communities needs. They’ve helped create community rules, helped the staff, come up with ideas for events, and helped communities gain more regular followers (just to name a few). Facebook & Twitter There is a group of BAs who run the @plugdjSupport Twitter account, as well as helping answer some of our Facebook wall posts. Reddit BAs have helped redesign our subreddit to make it look a bit more like our site. Beyond that, they’ve created a place off of the site to continue their support. They contribute to discussions, post all major site updates, help out new communities, and answer support questions. Instagram/Tumblr BAs engage with the community through photo sharing mediums to expand our outreach. Soundcloud Some of the BAs created a Soundcloud to promote music they appreciate and help spark some ideas for playlists you can create and play on plug. They put up a brand new playlist every Thursday. Gaming Getting interviews with streamers, helping out gaming communities, and finding new ways to outreach. Current BA's *Bob *Burkes *DANGUY44 *DerpgonCz *Gin *Gummy *Isacarius *LawMatrixD *margotron *Morten *Mr_Ben *Swordling *Whale *Wilson *Xuxa *Yenn What do BA's earn? *A green name and microphone icon in the chat. *Special permissions on the site that help them moderate. *The chance to learn valuable new skills and directly apply them to real-world situations. *Membership in a fun, special community of fellow BAs from around the world. *Direct access to plug.dj administrators. *Special avatars just for Brand Ambassadors.